Vacio
by setsuna-GW
Summary: Heero se da cuenta que sin cierto trenzado su vida no tiene sentido y corre a buscarlo encontrando que...
1. Chapter 1

-Bueno este es otro fic loco que subo, y consta de 3 cap 3 n.nU y espero actualizar pronto ya que estoy en periodo de evaluaciones T.T mi vida es un caos Buaaaaaaa , ¬.¬U ejem, ejem, disculpen u.uU es que estoy un poco loca. - 

- Loca tú, ¬.¬U-

- O.o Eh, quien dijo eso-

Setsuna voltea hacia todos los lados del laboratorio de informática( nn es que estoy escribiendo al vez de estar en mi clase, bueno )voltea pero nadie le ha hablado

-Noooooooooo, ya estoy escuchando voces, T.T… ejem, perdón, bueno ya los dejo con este fic, como ya lo he dicho estos personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen a mi T.T (por suerte para ellos o) solo los tome prestados por un rato, creo que ya se aburrieron de mi platica sin sentido así que aquí el fic-

-por fin!-

-O.oU-

"pensamientos de Heero"  
Pensamientos de Duo  
- Diálogos -  
(Descripción de algunas acciones y/o locuras mías oU )

**Cáp. 1**

**Sin ti…**

"La verdad desde que te conocí he sentido algo muy especial no se como definirlo mas sin embargo se que es más grande que mi propia vida. Es gracioso ni yo mismo soy capaz de creer lo que estoy diciendo, siempre he antepuesto mis misiones incluso mas que a mi vida y tú los sabes, en el momento que te vi con ella después del final de la batalla nació un sentimiento que dolía mucho, un vacio, una tristeza y por eso me fui de tu lado, es cierto nunca te dije los sentimientos que hiciste nacer en mi pero creí que solo me estorbarían o por lo menos eso me enseñaron.

Después de estar por 1 año sin un lugar fijo a donde ir decidí por fin eliminarme, esa fue la misión que me asigne, de que servia un arma de guerra en este momento, Lo intente pero, no lo logre, quería ver tu sonrisa aunque fuera por ultima vez. talvez así podría morir tranquilo sabiendo que tú eres feliz, es curioso pensar que fallé esa misión, el de ser feliz a tu lado, necesitaba un pretexto para llegar a ti pero no se me vino nada a la cabeza, cuando se trata de ti nunca se nada, llegue a tu casa pero no vi a nadie, a pesar de estar feliz por que te volveré a ver también me sentí triste por que lo mas probable es que ella estaría contigo, me comporte como siempre lo hacia, no refleje lo que sentía seguía con la mascara del soldado perfecto, que gracias a ti se convirtió en humano.

Cuando te vi llegar con ella yo no supe como reaccionar, ella estaba embarazada. No pude ni moverme, me enoje, me enoje mucho pero no fue contigo, me enoje conmigo mismo, ya que yo había sido el culpable, yo me aleje y me negué a mí mismo mi felicidad, no me pude mover como tampoco pude evitar mostrar mi enojo y apreté mis puños, cuando me viste vi una expresión de asombro y después una sonrisa que relajo mi ser, me saludaste como siempre lo hiciste, todo en mi mente dio vueltas y no supe que decir, por primera vez me quede sin saber que hacer, estos sentimientos eran nuevos para mi y no sabia precisamente lo que eran alegría, tristeza, asombro, amor, angustia, la verdad no lo supe descifrar. Después de que me saludaste vi como llegaba Wufei¿que hacia el ahí? Fue cuando en mi corazón nació la esperanza que no todo estaba perdido, recuerdo muy bien como sucedió."

Flashback

-Heero que sorpresa verte-

-hn-

-mira, te acuerdas de Hilde- Heero solo asiente

-no me digas que viniste a visitarme y vas a estar todo el día con esa cara ¬-¬-

-No tiene caso que sigas Maxwell ya sabes el carácter que se carga Yuy-

-Uno parecido al tuyo Wufei ¬.¬-pronuncio Duo y después mostró una linda sonrisa que por un momento embobo al soldado estoico.

-Yo soy más comunicativo ¬.¬-

-cof, cof, ¬.¬... creo que no deberían de hablar así delante de la persona en cuestión n.n, verdad, ò.ó ahora Wufei discúlpate- Dijo Hilde al ver que los comentarios no eran muy agradables hacia ciertas personas (Es que vio a Heero con cara de sigue hablando y te mato)

-pero Hilde- Duo trata de salvar a su amigo pero también se ve enredado en esa situación

-Nada, tú también deberías de hacerlo Duo-

-Yo no tengo por que pedir disculpas-

-claro que si, no te escucho decir nada aun Wufei-

-te tienen bien domado Wu-chan-

-cállate Maxwell-

Hasta el momento Heero solo veía esa forma de hablarse y le recordaba viejos tiempos...hasta que algo le intrigo,

-Hilde-

Todos lo miraron sorprendido, por fin había hablado, por ello Heero se sintió un poco incomodo pero tenia que hacer la pregunta

-...Cual de estos 2 es el padre del niño, no me digas que es de este baka (señalando a Duo)-

Todos seguían sorprendidos, desde cuando Heero hablaba tanto, además de volverse curioso.

-¬.¬ Quien eres y que hiciste con Heero Yuy-

Menciono Duo cosa que hizo reaccionar a los otros 2

-Además a mi me encantan los niños y podría llegar a ser un buen padre- pronuncio Duo tratando de defenderse

-¬.¬ Si claro- Respondió sarcásticamente Heero

-Por que dices eso Heero ¬.¬, no crees que lo que digo es cierto -Duo ya se veía amenazante

-n.nU Bueno Heero, el padre del niño es Wufei-

-Por suerte, imaginate tener otro Maxwell, con uno es suficiente no crees Yuy-

-Pero estoy seguro que otro como yo seria mejor a uno como tu Wu-chan-

-Maxwell cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así-

-Ya ni lo recuerdo n-ñ -

Lo que había oído era cierto, si, si lo era, Duo no era el padre del niño, y Hilde no representaba un obstáculo para lo que ahora podría llegar a intentar algo con el, pero... ¿Seria capaz Heero demostrar este sentimiento abiertamente, en todo caso ¿Heero podría en verdad ser feliz y hacer que también Duo lo sea, si esa era la pregunta, Duo siempre parecía alegre aunque Heero sabia que la mayoría de sus sonrisas era fingida y que en el interior de trenzado había una gran tristeza como la que el sentía ¿Podrían ellos llegar a complementarse y ayudarse a sobrevivir?... Esperen un momento, Heero ya pensaba a mostrar sus dudas antes de empezar y eso no debía ser así, una idea cruzo por su mente haciéndolo temblar¿Qué pasaría si el trenzado ya tenia una pareja, como no se le había ocurrido antes, Heero venia y se metía a su vida sin saber que es lo que el trenzado había estado haciendo, pero eso… eso lo investigaría a partir de ahora…

-Heero, Heero- Duo trataba de que Heero dijera algo ya que estaba muy pensativo, en verdad algo había cambiado.

-Hn-

Heero queda viendo a Duo y se queda perdido en esos hermosos ojos, este se siente incomodo con lo que hizo Heero y desvía la mirada, esto hace que Heero se ponga un poco triste.

-Será mejor que todos entremos a mi casa- dijo Duo abriendo la puerta

-Lo siento Duo pero Wufei y yo tenemos asuntos que atender respecto al nacimiento de nuestro 1er hijo-

-pero si faltan 4 meses-

-No todos esperamos hasta el último momento Duo-

-Y tu Heero, te quedaras o igual te marchas-

Pero no vio a Heero a su lado, cuando volteo hacia la entrada de la casa se topo con que Heero ya había entrado.

Esto es muy extraño, Se va a acabar el mundo? T.T? - jajajajaja- Pero esa conducta me agrada, por lo menos ya no hablare solo, como antes y no me llevaran al manicomio -jajajaja-

- ¬.¬U –Heero lo veía de una manera extraña

-A Heero, perdón, pasa estas en tu casa, quieres algo de beber, como te ha ido, vienes solo un rato o piensas quedarte, que paso con Reelena, que has hecho de tu vida?...-

A pesar de que extrañaba ver a Duo tantas preguntas comenzaron a irritarle-

-Duo –

-Si Heero, quieres algo, tienes hambre?...-otra vez iba empezando

-cállate-

-Esta bien ¬.¬U Uno que quiere hacer la platica y el me calla, esperen! pero si estoy en mi casa, si a el le molesta mi presencia debería irse, eso es! le diré .. estaba apunto de hablar cuando

-Un vaso con agua está bien-

-O.o eee...esta bien ahorita vengo- Ahora si, estoy seguro que el mundo se va acabar T.T, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no antes de haber conocido el amor BUAAAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAAA - JAJAJAJAJA - sin querer se había reído en voz alta que en toda la casa y hasta en la calle se escucho, se rió tanto que pequeñas lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

- ¬/¬ Baka - No supo por que pero sospechaba que Duo se estaba burlando de el.

Duo se fue a la cocina, viéndolo bien la casa no era tan grande pero era acogedora, tenia un pequeño toque femenino, (muy pequeño u-uU) Hilde le había ayudado a instalarse ahí, por un tiempo Hilde y el vivieron juntos, después llego Wufei, fue una gran novedad a decir verdad, el los iba a visitar cada fin de semana, como Duo tenia que ir a trabajar ni se entero cuando estos dos empezaron una relación hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

---------------mini flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------

En verdad Duo venia muy cansado ese día, acababa de terminar de dar mantenimiento a unos transbordadores, quería llegar a su casa y acostarse aunque sea en el jardín, tomo con mucho esfuerzo sus llaves, aunque pensándolo bien podría darle un pequeño susto a Hilde, volvió a meter sus llaves a su pantalón y abrió la puerta, pero cuando llego a la pequeña sala...

- O/o, QUEEEEEE!-

-DUO-  
-MAXWELLL!-

Hilde y Wufei se sorprendieron, no pensaban que Duo los iba a encontrar en pleno faje (creo que todos sabemos lo que es un faje o no?).(para que entiendan escenas no apto para cardiacos XD)

- O.o yo.. yo... O.o (Poco a poco los colores de su cara iban subiendo hasta quedar mas rojo que un tomate, cuando pudo reaccionar) yo mejor me voy- y sin mas salio corriendo a su habitación-

-Wufei esperame, ahorita vengo déjame hablar con Duo-

-No Hilde creo que yo iré a hablar con el –

En la habitación de Duo.

-Pero como!... soy un tonto, no debí entrar así, por algo Heero me decía Baka, bien merecido me lo tengo-

toc,toc

-Duo, Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Wu...Wufei?- Pronto volvía a recordar lo que había visto- Que..Que quieres?-

-Maxwell no exageres como si nunca hubieras visto una situación así-

Duo habré la puerta y deja pasar a Wufei

-Por que no me lo habían dicho? -Pronto los ojos de Duo empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas- yo tenia derecho, Que acaso no soy su amigo? Buaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-Maxwell no te creo nada ¬.¬U-

-Tienes razón, ni yo tampoco n.n , Dime ¿voy a tener un sobrinito? (Duo cambio su cara por una, como les diré, con una carita ilusionada, si eso es la palabra, la pregunta de Duo había impresionado tanto a Wufei que este se cayo de espaldas al estilo anime y con unas espirales como ojos)

-Wu... Wufei estas bien?-

Tal como se cayó se volvió a levantar

-Como se te ocurren esas cosas, Eres un completo Idiota- En eso llega Hilde

-Que dices Wufei, Que acaso no te gusta la idea òó-

-Hilde, no, digo si pero no crees que seria muy precipitado-

-Con que eso piensas ò.ó-

-Chicos, chicos no se peleen-

-Cállate Maxwell que todo empezó por tu culpa- Wufei estaba apunto de dar un golpe a Duo cuando...

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Wufei no creía lo que le estaban diciendo, para describir mejor su expresión, creo que la mayoría a visto los animes, notaran que algunos personajes cuando se llevan un susto o se sorprenden se convierten en piedra y se hace pedacitos-

-Wu, te encuentras bien, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Duo ya no sabia que hacer con tanta risa de ver a su amigo así, cuando - Un...un hijo de Wu y tuyo- De repente se escucho que algo se caía, plash , era Duo ya que se había desmayado-

-Hombres, Quien los entiende-

-----------------Fin del mini flashback-------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Duo regreso de la cocina le dio el vaso con agua a Heero

-Toma-

-Hn-

-Por una misión- En verdad Heero no le había mentido él venia por una misión…la misión de su corazón recién descubierto

- Ya me lo imaginaba ¬.¬U nn y de que tipo de misión He-chan-

-Hn, no tengo por que contestarte-

-Vamos dímela- Duo quería saber, estaba seguro que Heero ocultaba algo importante pero que seria, que acaso tenia que ver con la tonta de la viceministro. NO, definitivamente NO podia ser por eso… quería sacarle la respuesta a como diera lugar pero viendo la mirada fría de Heero se arrepintió, además que le importaba si era por Reelena, el hecho es que en ese momento el estaba con Heero, O.o? Momento desde cuando le importaba estar con Heero, eso si ya era por su parte muy raro.

-Duo-

-si-

--yo- "rayos, esto es mas difícil de lo que parece" -yo- " Vamos Heero , valor, como es que pudiste contra Oz y no puedes decirle a Duo que tu, un momento y si tiene a alguien mas, talvez a alguien que es mejor que yo, alguien con quien platicar, no, ya llegue hasta aquí y no es momento de retractarse o si"- bueno yo- (GRRRRRRRRRR) Heero no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

-Vaya Heero XD si tenias hambre debiste de habérmelo dicho sin pena, vamos no era tan difícil o si? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

-Hn- Vaya, un momento arruinado por su estomago, sin duda alguna hubiera sido mejor desayunar antes de venir a la casa de Duo.

fin del flashback

" Si, eso había pasado, después de eso estuviste hablando y yo solo escuchando como siempre, pensaba dormirme en el sillón puesto que era el invitado pero tu no lo permitiste y termine aquí, en una habitación muy cerca a la tuya. son las 3 de la mañana y no puedo dormir sabiendo que estoy tan cerca¿qué pensaras tú¿podrás dormir, de seguro si, mañana investigare todo lo referente a que has hecho"

Continuara...

¿Qué opinan continuo?... O.o?

En verdad siento mucho no actualizar los demás fic pero prometo que la prox semana ya los tendre o


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!. Gracias a los que leen este fic, aquí les traigo este segundo Cáp, Siento la demora, ya tenia escrito el capitulo pero no me convencía y le hice muchos arreglos, aunque creo que salio peor u.uU, aparte de eso me enferme, T.T es más todavía lo estoy BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Tengo gripa BUAAAAAAAA Ashu… NOOOOOO, Maldito clima de los mil &$& Ejem. Disculpen es que ya estoy delirando u.u

Y/-en serio?

S/-O.o?, Quien dijo eso?

Y/-…-

S/- o Miren ahí esta mi Duo-Chan y esta… esta…esta con……. Reelela O.O!... T.T … NOOOOOOO!, esto se volvió una pesadillaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!, saquenme de aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!-

/Y-Bueno aquí esta el fic-

S/- ya escucho voces O.o? BUAAAAAAAAA T.T

Nota: como ya lo he dicho estos personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen a mi (por suerte para ellos o) solo los tome prestados por un rato, creo que ya se aburrieron de mi platica sin sentido así que aquí el fic-

"pensamientos de Heero"

Pensamientos de Duo

- Diálogos -

(Descripción de algunas acciones y/o locuras mías oU )

ssssssssssssssssss inicio o fin de un sueño sssssssssssssssssssssssss

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_", Si, eso había pasado, Y ahora me encontraba aquí, en una habitación al lado de la tuya, Después de eso estuviste hablando y yo solo escuchando como siempre, pensaba dormirme en el sillón puesto que era el invitado pero tu no lo permitiste y termine aquí, son las 3 de la mañana y no puedo dormir sabiendo que estoy tan cerca, que pensaras tu, podrás dormir, de seguro si, mañana investigare todo lo referente que has hecho" _

**Capitulo 2**

**Soñare…**

En otra habitación

Por que habrá venido, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, creí que nunca mas lo volvería a ver pero veo que me equivoque, sin duda alguna este tipo guarda muchas sorpresas, aunque ahora que lo pienso. O.o¿POR QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ÉL?,

Sin duda alguna esa era la pregunta del millón, talvez si la contestaba por fin Duo tendría ese viaje que tanto deseaba a una de los mejores hoteles del mundo, viajaría y conocería desde lo que eran las antiguas pirámides de Egipto o de perdida las Teotihuacanas, lastima que después de que empezaran lo de las colonias de eso solo quedaban algunos escombros que eran cuidados, XD, bueno como íbamos diciendo, Duo sin duda alguna estaba muy confundido y necesitaba un vaso con agua así que salio de su cuarto llevando puesta una pijama muy cómoda que tenia dibujitos de Gundams, (Donde se la consiguió yo quiero una igual o)salio de su habitación y se quedo observando la puerta de la habitación contigua del causante de su desvelo, y que además le causaba una extraña sensación de querer saber más sobre él aunque se muera en el intento XD

¿Estará dormido¿En que soñara¿Soñara conmigo? O.O ¿PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?, Debo dejar de pensar en él, a mi no me importa su vida, total soy un completo desconocido para él de cierta manera, además yo no le importo y ni él me importa a mi… ¿acaso estará roncando? (caída de todos los lectores al estilo anime) ¿Soñara conmigo?, mejor me voy si sigo aquí voy a terminar entrando y preguntándole

Y así de fácil retomo su camino hacia la cocina, estaba pasando por la pequeña sala cuando de repente una sombra apareció enfrente de él…

-AHHHHHHHHHH UN FANTASMA AHHHHHHHHHH...-

-O.OU- Por parte del fantasma XD

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-¬.¬UUUU- El fantasma se impacientaba de tanto grito XD

-NOOOOOO, NO ME MATES!, PROMETO PORTARME BIEN, NO HACER TRABESURAS, DEJAR DE BURLARME DE WUFEI POR SER UN MANDILON, DE TENER UNA CITA CON EL PSICOLOGO COMO ME LO SUGIRIO RELELA E INCLUSO NO MOLESTAR A ESE CUBITO DE HIELO QUE ES HEERO, PERO, snif… snif, NO PRIVES AL MUNDO DE MI BELLESA POR EL CUAL TODOS (AS) SE DERRITEN- y esa ultima frase del trenzado fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-CALLATE BAKA SOY YO…-

-BUAAA EL FANTASMA ME LLAMO BAKA, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Y Duito seguía llorando y gritando, u.uU hasta que de repente una de sus neuronas por fin funciono haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco- Te… voy… snif… te voy a acusar con snif… con Hee-chan BUAAAAAAAAAAA HEERO UN FANTASMA ME ACABA DE DECIR BAKA, BUAAAAA

-o///o "Pero en que esta pensando Duo"

( Y yo que creí que esa neurona le haría ver la realidad a Duo u.uU, creo que esperaba mucho XDDD)

Pasado unos segundos una segunda neurona empezó a funcionar y comenzó a despertar a las demás para que Duito no se muriera del infarto XD

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH...un momento (Ven, por fin reacciono ;P)… ¿Heero?, - Duo trata de enfocar mejor a la presencia que se encontraba en aquella sala- Heero¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!, que acaso querías privar al mundo de mi belleza, no lo vuelvas a hacer ò.ó!-

-Hn- "Ahora entiendo por que Relela le sugirió una visita al psiquiatra, primero se espanta, llora por que le dicen baka, y por si fuera poco quiere acusar a un fantasma conmigo… o///o, conmigo?... Acaso esperaba que yo lo defendiera y sacara mi Mágnum para matar a un fantasma -.-U… Pero que tonterías… aunque, yo no sabia que Duo le tuviera más miedo a los fantasmas que a los vivos ¬.¬'"

-¿Qué haces aquí Heero?- Pregunto un Duo por demás curioso No creo que Heero sea un ladron pero más vale prevenir que lamentar XD (Que precabido es mi Duo-chan o)

-No podia dormir- Una simple respuesta por parte de Heero Yuy que dejo a Duo con ganas de saber más

-¿Por que?- Duo mostro cara de cachorrito a medio morir XD

-Me sentia incomodo- " Bueno, ni modo que le dijera que queria ir al baño y no lo encontraba"

Se preguntaran por que Heero no sabia donde estaba el baño ¿no?, pues es que nuestro amiguito cuando estubo con Duo no presto atencion a otra cosa que no fuera DUO, su cabello, su risa, su palabreria insesante, sus manos, su piel, sus labios, sus ojos... ... su trasero y otras cosas que es mejor no decir XD

Que¿eso es todo?,¿nadamas te sentias incomodo y por eso pensaste que era mejor matarme de un infarto?, vamos Heero esperaba mas de ti ¬.¬,

-¿Qué acaso esperabas mi compañia Hee-chan? n.n-

-Si – tan concentrado estaba en recordar el por que no habia puesto atención en la mañana que no se dio cuenta de las respuestas que le daba a Duo hasta que...

- Heero me estas espantando¿ENSERIO CREES EN EL MOUNSTRUO DEBAJO DE LA CAMA XDDDDDD?

-O.o¿Qué yo que? - o///o "Por kami! que me estubo preguntando T.T" –Baka ¬///¬-

-vamos Heero no aguantas una bromita-

-...-

-vamos Heero no te enojes-

-...-

-Heero?-

-Duo-

-Si Heero o- Que suerte! ya creía yo que me enfrentaría con la furia de un iceberg XD

-Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas ¬.¬' – Heero empezaba a sonreír ya que ahora era su turno para fastidiar a Duo,

- eje, bueno yo o///o - Duo sin encontrar una respuesta clara que lo saque de ese aprieto solo ve como Heero se acomoda en el sillón de la sala.

-Los fantasmas no existen baka-

-Ya lo se! ¬///¬U - Duo estaba completamente rojo ya que Heero tenia razón ¿como era posible que le tuviera tanto miedo a algo que por lógica sabia que no existía?, pero…

-Heero – La voz de Duo había tomado un tono serio que logro captar la atención de Yuy, y pasado unos segundos el trenzado se sienta a un lado de Heero en el sillón - ¿Tú no tienes pesadillas de la gente que haz eliminado?- Vaya que Duo había dado en un punto débil de su corazón, siempre tuvo en cuanta la muerte de esa niña y su mascota, y a pesar de convertirse en el soldado en cada una de sus noches el recuerdo de aquella misión acudía a sus sueños

-Yo...- Duo vio la incomodidad de Heero y automáticamente intento cambiar de tema

-Si no quieres decírmelo te comprendo, voy por un vaso de agua para los dos- Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando escucho una repuesta

-Si tengo-

-Quieres platicar de eso- Duo se quedo parado cerca de la puerta esperando la respuesta ya que en verdad quería ayudarlo, talvez ahora conocería la parte humana que el soldado perfecto siempre trato de esconderle en la guerra, quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que no estaba solo, que él se sentía igual o peor, que soñaba todos los días con los rostros de todos aquellos que había asesinado y despertaba pensando que había sido de las familias de estos, pensar que dejo a niños huérfanos como lo fue él era una carga muy grande, como desearía tener a alguien quien lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que no fue culpa de él , que fue culpa del destino que lo llevo a realizar todo, talvez por eso ahora ellos se volvieron a reencontrar, para ayudarse a encontrar ese alguien que los ayudara a dejar ese vació y que les comprendiera y no reprochara sus acciones.

Duo solo esperaba la respuesta de Heero más este solo negó con la cabeza ya que no quería mostrarse débil ante Duo

-Entonces en un momento regreso-

Segundos después Duo había regresaba con dos vasos con agua, las luces continuaban apagadas y solo el reflejo de la luz de la luna iluminaba la sala donde se encontraban.

-Heero te encuentras bien, ten, toma –

Duo le paso uno de los vasos a Heero que aun no se movía ya que seguía pensado en esas personas, en esas familias¿que acaso el destino de él era siempre destruir todo lo que esta a su alrededor?

-Duo¿tú igual tienes pesadillas?-

-Siempre, pero es algo con lo cual tendremos que vivir, además soy Shinigami el Dios de la Muerte y debo de estar acostumbrado - La luz de la luna iluminaba una sonrisa fingida por parte del trenzado, este se volvió asentar al lado de Heero, y se quedaron sin hablar y mirando a la nada, Duo también había recordado que todas las persona que se acercan a él mueren, y a pesar de saberlo, Duo no podía evitar el pensar en sus amigos y en lo agradable que se sentía estar acompañado, de tanto recordar aquellas cosas agradables y cerrar los ojos Duo quedo dormido sobre el sillón, mientras tanto Heero olvidando los malos recuerdos comenzaba a pensar en como podría llegar al corazón del Shinigami¿Qué tan difícil seria¿tendría alguna oportunidad?, minutos después cuando voltio se encontró con una escena que hasta ahora anhelaba volverá ver, Duo se encontraba durmiendo a su lado como en antaño.

"¿Como decirte que eres alguien especial para mi¿como decirte que todos mis pensamientos se centran en ti Duo?, que eres mi mundo y que solo contigo mis pesadillas dejan de existir y comienzo a creer en los sueños"

Heero comenzaba a apartar unos cuantos cabellos que ocultaban la cara de su bello durmiente para después acariciar una de sus mejillas

"aunque digas que ya estas acostumbrado a las pesadillas se que tú también les tienes miedo, como quisiera ayudarte… será mejor que los dos descansemos, pero me gustaría por una sola vez…"

Heero se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro del bello durmiente

"…Probar tu boca¿será tan deliciosa como en mis sueños?"

Se acerco lo suficiente y aunque solo fue un roce su corazón latió a mil por hora, más como toda droga el desear sentir esta sensación otra vez lo domino y se acerco para poder sentir un poco más de aquel elixir, poco a poco se iba acercando mientras cerraba sus ojos y cuando la separación fue casi nula...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Donde estoy, Esta muy oscuro, que hago aquí?, estaré muerto?, NOOOOOOOOOO!, Bueno si estoy muerto pues ya que, ahora que me tocara el cielo o el infierno, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ahora que me acuerdo no se como morí, haber

Duo se sostiene la barbilla…

Haber, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Heero¿Heero? y que tal si el me mato buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¿pero? y que tal si nos atacaron en la noche y el también fue asesinado Nooooooooooooooooo¿No?, siiiiiiiiiiiiii, así por lo menos se que no estaré solo en el infierno, aunque ahora que lo pienso¿esta oscuridad será el infierno?, No es tan desagradable

Pronto una luz empezó a aparecer, brillaba tanto que Duo no lograba ver nada mas…

¿Qué será?

Como siempre su curiosidad gano más y tan pronto la luz dejo de cegarlo se acerco a ella (Duo, No vallas a la luz T.T, Noooooooo) descubriendo una puerta con un extraño símbolo en ella, era el dibujo de un corazón de color plateado con unas hermosas alas y dentro del corazón había una inicial "H"

¿Y esto¿Qué pasara si abro la puerta?

Y Duo abrió la puerta (No se por que no me extraña u.uU), fue mucha su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Heero dentro de un cuarto por demás extraño, las paredes eran tapizadas de un color oscuro, las ventanas (que eran dos, ubicadas en cada pared enfrente de la puerta y una a la izquierda) tenían cortinas rasgadas y sucias, dentro de aquel lugar no había nada más que un ex-piloto vestido con una camisa de seda color negra al igual que su pantalón observando por aquella ventana que tenia los vidrios rotos, Duo no sabia que decir, lo que más le sorprendió fueron las lagrimas del soldado perfecto y una mirada llena de tristeza y…¿soledad?

-Heero- No pudo evitar que lagrimas surcaran su rostro al ver esa escena

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Heero-

¿Había escuchado bien?, Heero al momento de intentarle robarle otro beso escucho su voz¿Qué acaso Duo lo había descubierto? Bueno pues si eso había sucedido ya no había nada que hacer excepto enfrentar al trenzado, pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que Duo aun seguía durmiendo y que pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Duo-

"¿Por qué lloras¿Estas soñando conmigo?, Duo ¿qué estas soñando?, Quisiera estar en tus sueños para protegerte de esos fantasmas que te asustan"

Heero se acerco a Duo por tercera ocasión pero esta vez le dio un beso en su frente, se levando y con extremo cuidado cargo al trenzado para llevarlo a su respectivo cuarto ya que no seria nada bueno dejarlo en aquel sillón por mas cómodo que pareciese. Duo al sentirse cerca de un cuerpo tan calido se empezó a acurrucar buscando más calor.

"Duo como quisiera estar siempre cerca de ti"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Heero-

Al momento que este escucho que le hablaban volteo hacia la puerta y le sonrió, Duo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir como un calor lo rodeaba y le hacia sentir cómodo y seguro.

-Pensé que no vendrías -Menciono Heero

-Me estabas esperando- Duo estaba confundido ¿Heero es por mi culpa que llorabas?

-Si, **me sentía solo sin ti**- El trenzado no puedo evitarse sonrojarse un poco mas

-Yo…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que pronto sintió los brazos de Heero rodeándole

-No me dejes solo… Por favor… tu no me abandones, no quiero estar solo otra vez- El trenzado sintió que algo humedecía su camisa lagrimas

-Yo…yo nunca lo haré- Y Duo correspondió el abrazo.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Duo

-Duo¿Por qué no puedo decirte que **me** **sentía solo sin ti**?-

Heero había recostado a Duo en su cama (no piensen mal.¬.¬, Heero llevo a Duo a su respectiva habitación) y se encontraba sentado a un lado de este mientras retiraba algunos mechones que cubrían el rostro de nuestro aun durmiente Duo, las lágrimas ya habían dejado de brotar de esos hermosos ojos y ahora se veía mas relajado incluso si hubiera un poco de luz hubiera podido jurar que por un momento vio un ligero sonrojo.

-Buenas noches Duo, que descanses- Estuvo apunto de pararse cuando sitio que alguien tomo su muñeca.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar solo- Pronuncio un Duo más dormido que despierto mientras miraba al pelicorto, -Quédate conmigo esta noche-

"Duo¿por que me pides eso?, yo…"

Pero aun antes de que su mente tomara una decisión su cuerpo había reaccionado primero y ya se encontraba acostado junto a Duo abrazándolo, mientras que el trenzado se acurrucaba aun más entre esos brazos que le brindaban seguridad y volvía a dormirse

" ¿Por que siempre me convences?, Quisiera que todas las noche pudiera dormir cerca de ti, sintiendo tu calor, tu respiración cerca de mi pecho, sentir tu cabello entre mis manos, tu cuerpo amoldándose al mío, mis brazos rodeando tu cintura y acercándote mas a mi, y… Alto!!!"

(Se preguntaran por que alto ¿no?, bueno, es que el amigo de nuestro Hee-chan empezaba a despertar XD, imagínense pobre Duo si despierta y se encuentra con eso XD)

" u.uUUUQue bueno que Duo tiene el sueño algo pesado, sino ya me hubiera corrido de la cama o incluso de la casa"

Una enorme gota surcaba el rostro de nuestro Hee-chan

------------------------Al siguiente Dia-----------------------------------

En la habitación de cierto trenzado (específicamente en la cama O!!) dos cuerpos descansaban de las actividades del día anterior hasta que…

-mmmmmmmm...-

Duo comenzó a despertarse ya que la luz del sol empezaba a darle en la cara y le molestaba, pero a pesar de esto no habría los ojos…

mmm, que bien dormí esta noche, ya a pasado un buen tiempo en que no tenia pesadillas, creo que me quedare a dormir un poco más, mm, pero que cómodo estoy mm, y la cama esta muy calientita, maldito sol, tenia que atreverse a arruinarlo T.T, pero ni crea que me voy a levantar para cerrar la maldita cortina, no señor…"

Duo comienza a tocar la cama buscando con una mano la orilla de la cobija para ponérselo sobre la cabeza y así ocultarse de los molestos rayos del sol, mientras que la otra mano seguía aferrada a una supuesta almohada, pero en el trayecto de la búsqueda su mano se topo con algo inesperado…

O.o¿qué es esto?

Duito sintió que su mano agarraba algo…

------------------Mientras tanto afuera de la casa, en la avenida-----------------

-Hay Duito, siempre tengo que venir por ti-

Un joven de cabellera negra, larga y lacia cruzaba la calle para ir a recoger a su Duo, se notaba que tenía alrededor de unos 15 años y que poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes, el nombre de este jovencito era Ángel.

-Duito, Duito, Duito, por que tendrás el sueño tan pesadito XDXDXDXD-

Ángel iba cantando, hacia un año que ellos dos se conocían y Duo era su Ídolo por decirlo de alguna manera, cuando lo vio creía que se trataba e un ángel y quedo prendido a su belleza, al poco tiempo ya eran grandes amigos y Duo ya le había contado todo sobre su vida de piloto Gundam, a los cinco meses Ángel se le declaro a Duo, pero Duo de una manera muy linda (por decirlo de alguna manera ) le dijo que solo lo quería como amigo, así que decidió conformarse con eso en ese momento, pero después él…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Ángel brinco por el grito que se escucho dentro de la casa de su Duito y corrió rápido a la puerta para comenzar a golpearla para abrirla, pero en el instante que se atrevió a patearla alguien abrió la puerta y él se estampo en el suelo.

-Quien eres tú?- Es todo lo que Heero alcanzo a decir antes que el trenzado apareciera por la puerta con su piyama de Gundams, a la vez que Ángel lo veía desde el suelo con no muy buenos ojos.

-Esa pregunta lo debería de hacer yo… ¿Qué haces con Mi Duo-chan?-

-TU Duo-chan- Heero solo enarco la ceja y lo observo con ganas de matarlo

-SI!, mi Duo-chan-

Continuara….

Notas de la autora n.n

**Me** **sentía solo sin ti…** Puse esto en negritas por que las palabras que escucho Duo fueron pronunciadas al mismo tiempo por el verdadero Heero.

Espero que el siguiente capitulo sea el último.

Por cierto, alguien me puede ayudar a decidir que toco Duo-chan XD……

Gracias por sus comentarios ya que me animan a continuar este fic…

y/ Dejen reviews

s/ Quien dijo eso?

y/ Ya párale Setsuna soy yo

s/ Mi conciencia O.o?

y/ ¬.¬U ya no me recuerdas?

s/ mi gato? n.n

y/ maldita ¬.¬

s/ nop, definitivamente no se

y/ soy Yura

s/ Quien?

y/ olvídalo, u.u si, soy tu conciencia

s/ donde habías estado O.o?

y/ en el próximo Cáp. te lo diré… Hasta el siguiente cap …..

s/ Nos vemos…..se despide Setsuna-GW


End file.
